<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2 by ShinMeiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567616">2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko'>ShinMeiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Interactive chapter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No. I don’t want to wear the shirt that Blue gave me. It’s exactly like when he gave me the t-shirt for the first time. I can’t wear it, have him see me wearing it, and still don’t know who he is. It’s too weird. I know that giving me the shirt was a way for him to reach out, to show me that he cares, and that I exist in his life beyond the screen, but… this, now, is me doing the same. I poured my heart out to him and I gave him the opportunity to meet.</p><p>I meant what I said. No pressure. But I hope that if he doesn’t show tonight, I will at least have an email from him when I get home. Something to tell me that he still cares and that my email meant something to him. Maybe he will even give me his phone number. Exist a bit more.</p><p>Or am I dreaming? Is Blue just an online friend who actually isn’t interested in anything more, not even a real friendship?</p><p> </p><p>Okay, I need to get going. This isn’t helping. I take my favorite clothes – not the ones I would pick for a date, but the ones who feel the most like me. If I see Blue, or at least if Blue sees me, I want him to see the real me, who Simon is, and not just Jacques. I’m not sure how different I am from my online persona, but I am ready for Blue to see more than just it.</p><p>Maybe not all of me yet, but… more. Falling for Blue online was an incredible experience. I want to live that again by falling for the boy behind the words… And I want him to want that too…</p><p>I look at the time on my phone. I’m late. Of course, I’m late.</p><p>I grab my jacket, my car keys, and run down the stairs.</p><p>“Mom, Dad, I’m going!”</p><p>I vaguely hear them tell me to have fun, to be safe, or something equally generic. I don’t know. I’m already out of the door and into the car.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596341">Go to the carnival with your friends.</a>
</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596390">Go to the carnival alone.</a> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>